


Kuroko no Basket Scenarios

by ThePrincessOfTheSky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfTheSky/pseuds/ThePrincessOfTheSky
Summary: Title says it all





	

I fixed my eyes on his retreating form..his broad back..his long legs..his navy blue hair..his tall figure. I tried to etch them all in my mind so that I can remember this scene when I look back at our memories together.

I almost forgot something.

"Daiki!" I called him.

He stopped and tilted his head to the side, showing me half of his striking facial features. His hands remained inside his pockets.

I can't make him fully face me. But this is enough, I said to myself as I take in the side view of his face to engrave into my memories well.

"You're handsome." I let out a small snicker as I waited for his reaction.

He huffed, unamused by my words. He turned his head forward and resumed walking.

I watched him with a sad smile until he disappeared into the streets.


End file.
